Repayment
by Shadow of Intent
Summary: What happens when Demyx gets badly injured on a mission and Zexion thinks its all his fault? Read and find out!


This was a request from some of my buddies at school. I didn't know what to write at first, but then this suddenly just popped up in my head. Anyway, enjoy readers; especially you Suki and Simba! I wrote this for you guys!

**I don't own Kingdom hearts…**

"_Demyx…"_

Leaning against the wall, Zexion let out another sigh. He had been standing outside the Nocturne's door for almost an hour now; debating whether or not he should enter.

"_What if he gets angry or upset? I don't want to worsen his condition…No; I have to thank him, if it wasn't for him I would have faded today…"_

Zexion covered his face with a hand, gripping the bridge of his nose in distress as memories of the incident from a while ago filled his head.

_-_**Flash Back**_-_

"_Hey Zexy, Saix said you're my partner today; isn't that awesome?!"_

"_You're kidding me right?" A somewhat shocked Zexion replied._

_Without a second thought, the schemer gently pushed the blonde aside and made his way over to Saix, who was standing in his usual spot by the tall windows of the break room._

"_Yes Zexion, what do you need?"_

"_Why are you sending me on a mission with him? You do realize how useless he is right?" _

"_I am aware of that number six. But unfortunately, everyone else is busy and Demyx was the only one free from duty at the time. Plus, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to prove himself a little more and gain some extra confidence in himself."_

"_What about Vexen? He's never sent out unless its recon, so why not him?"_

_Saix put a finger against his chin and thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers; causing a dusk to appear._

"_Retrieve number four for me."_

_The dusk nodded, and then vanished quickly. Zexion's frown only deepened when a grin appeared on the berserker's face. _

"_Don't tell me you plan on-"_

"_You're the one who suggested it, plus I think the three of you working together would be better for this mission and the organization."_

"_What exactly is our mission?"_

_Before Saix could answer, a not too happy Vexen came walking out of the hall entrance; a dusk floating close by him._

"_Ah Vexen, glad you could make it." Saix snapped his fingers and the floating dusk disappeared._

"_Number seven, you know full well I was in the middle of an experiment right?" asked a very irritated Vexen._

"_Yes and I apologize, but we're short on members today and believe it or not Zexion was the one who asked if you could join him." Saix replied and smiled._

_Vexen turned and shot a glare of annoyance at Zexion, which caused the lavender haired boy to shrug his shoulders and simply point a finger over to sitar player._

_Vexen's anger quickly vanished when he saw Demyx. He immediately let out a miserable sigh and turned to face Saix once more; no wonder his companion had called for him._

"_Does "he" really have to go?"_

"_Yes, this mission will require all three of you and besides, he needs to start working harder."_

"_Very well, but Im not being held responsible if he gets hurt or killed," The scientist grunted in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_So, what's our mission again?" Zexion asked again, Demyx standing beside him now._

"_Oh yes, forgive me for that. There has been a sudden increase of heartless in Twilight town for some reason and I need you three to go thin the numbers down a bit. I sent Axel and Roxas this morning to investigate and apparently most of the heartless are purebloods, so it shouldn't be too difficult to handle."_

_Demyx hung his head and groaned, knowing bad things were bound to happen; but lifted his head when he felt a hand grip his shoulder lightly._

"_Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll be right by your side the whole mission in case anything happens." Zexion reassured him._

"_Thanks Zexy, but im sure I'll be fine; Im the one who should be protecting you." Demyx smiled and squeezed the hand on his shoulder gently._

_Zexion coughed and looked away as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or happy by the blonde's comment._

"_If you two are done with your little moment, do you mind if we leave now?" An impatient Vexen called out; a portal of darkness already open and ready._

"_Oh, sorry Vexy." Demyx laughed and quickly made his way over to the portal, Zexion following behind him._

_Without another minute to waste, all 3 members entered it one by one._

* * *

_When they arrived in Twilight Town, things were unusually quiet and there wasn't a heartless in sight; not even the basic shadows that were usually everywhere were anywhere to be seen. Vexen gripped his chin with his hand and began to think._

"_Zexion, do you smell any nearby?"_

"_No, which is very strange seeing this town is supposed to have an "unusual increase". If that were the case they would be everywhere left and right."_

"_Hey, maybe we'll find some in the forest or by the old mansion. Zexion, remember the last time me and you did recon? That's where most of the heartless were hanging out at and who knows, the cause for the increase could be over there as well!" Demyx added and made his way over to the far right exit that led to the town._

_Both Zexion and Vexen blinked in surprise, since when had Demyx ever contributed on a mission?_

"_I guess it couldn't hurt to check…Zexion?" Vexen turned to face his companion._

_Zexion thought for a moment then shrugged; as if saying oh what the hell we've got no lead anyway._

"_All right, let's head out." Vexen replied and followed Demyx's lead. Zexion sighed and followed close by as they made their way through the town._

* * *

"_DEMYX YOU IDIOT!!!"_

"_DANCE WATER DANCE!"_

"_THUNDAGA!!"_

_The three members continued to yell out spells and curses while dodging the attacks of random heartless. When they first entered the forest, only shadows and a few soldiers were to be found. But once they finished them off, more appeared; the cycle continued on until bigger and stronger heartless suddenly began to surround them._

"_How did you let them surround us?!" Demyx called out to Zexion as he blocked a neoshadow's attack with his sitar._

"_I don't know, how would I know?!" Zexion shouted frustrated as he cast a firaga spell on a group of mega shadows._

"_Damnit, they just keep coming! Zexion! Demyx!, I'm going to go call for backup; just try and hold out until I get back!" Vexen shouted and quickly opened a portal and jumped inside without a moment to waste._

* * *

"_Shit, this is ridiculous! Where the hell is Vexen and anyone else; it's been ten minutes already!"_

_Demyx, maybe I should use my limit break. Then they'd be unable to recover from a sweeping Atta-"_

"_No Zexy, Stop relying so much on the Lexicon's power. Every time you use it, you become a totally different person; there's no need for that power…" Demyx grunted._

"_If you insist, I'm counting on you then-"_

"_ZEXION, WATCH OUT!!!"_

_But before he could even turn around, he suddenly found himself slammed against a large tree; head first. The only things he could see and hear were his name being repeatedly called and blurs of blonde hair and a blue sitar charging toward him before the darkness consumed his thoughts._

* * *

"_Zexion…Zexion!" _

"_Un…" Zexion coughed as his eyes slowly opened and gasped slightly; he was laying against the tree and Demyx was standing in front of him; blood running down his head while swinging his sitar from side to side. Large body and neoshadow heartless surrounded them._

"_Yo...You alright?"_

"_De…myx…" _

"_I guess this is what I get for interfering with your suggestions…" Demyx smiled weakly and turned to face Zexion._

"_Lucky for me this just a shallow wound…Well, we'll have time to heal later once we finish these guys off."_

"_Wha…what should I do…?" __Zexion thought as he looked from side to side and tried to push himself off the tree._

_Then suddenly, an all too familiar shield-wielding member came jumping out of a dark portal._

"_Fucking finally Vexy!"_

"_Zexion! Demyx! It's no use, everyone is too busy!" Vexen shouted; not knowing that a deadly heartless was slowly making its way over to him from behind._

_A large Zip slasher slowly crept closer and closer. Cold yellow eyes glared at its unaware prey as its large sharp blades shined brightly in the sun's rays._

"_We'll have to run for it!" The Zip Slasher raised its blades._

"_VEXEN-_

_Before Vexen could turn around, he was pushed to the forest floor and a loud scream of pain filled the forest. A bloody and cut up Demyx landed on the floor beside him._

"_Demyx!?" Vexen shouted all but surprised then glared at the now bloody heartless as he jumped and launched his shield at it._

_Zexion eyes widened in both horror and surprise at the stunt Demyx just pulled, he knew now that he had no choice and had to do something. He quickly grabbed the lexicon from off the ground and flipped through a few pages._

"_Feel my power…__Meteor Mirage!!!!!"_

_Within seconds all the heartless were gone and he collapsed to the ground panting; using such power always wore him out to the point where he'd pass out from exhaustion._

"_Zexion, we have to hurry; Demyx needs help and fast."_

_Zexion looked up to find Vexen standing in front of him. His hand was extended out to him, while he held Demyx under his other arm. A dark portal was already open for them. He took the hand, allowing Vexen to pull him up; then wrap his arm around his upper torso. Without another word, they walked through the portal in silence._

**-End of Flash back-**

Zexion removed his hand and stared at the nocturne's door once more; feeling even worse now. According to Vexen, the heartless nearly tore his throat and if they hadn't left anytime sooner, he wouldn't have made it.

"_I promised I would protect him and be by his side the entire time…and yet, he was the one who got hurt; he must think im a real piece of work…" _He thought in utter despair.

"You haven't talked to him yet?" an all too familiar voice asked, causing the schemer to break away from his thoughts.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over something like this, it's not healthy and isn't your fault." Vexen replied as he leaned against the wall beside him.

"…"

"You know, I heard when you got knocked out he went all out twice as strong; Which is really amazing, seeing he's never done it before on any missions," Vexen chuckled somewhat amused.

"…"

"He saved both our lives today…Perhaps he's not as bad as I thought, because I know sure as hell Axel or anyone else would never pull a stunt like that."

Zexion smiled and couldn't help but nod in agreement; Demyx was indeed something else sometimes.

"Anyway, im heading back to the lab. He'll need a few weeks rest and shouldn't move around too much; I'm sure you can keep an eye on him until he gets better." Vexen pushed himself off the wall and began to make his way back down the way he came.

"I will…Thank you."He finally answered then grabbed the door knob to Demyx's room.

"You two play nice now!"

* * *

When he entered the room, he found the boy lying on his bed against the bed post shirtless; trying to clean what looked like blood off of his instrument.

"Hey Zexy!" A rather cheerful Demyx greeted as he continued cleaning his Sitar.

Zexion let his eyes wander over the nocturne's body. His entire torso was wrapped in bandages, along with the upper part of his right arm. There were also a few small bandages on his shoulders, head, and arms.

"Usually the one most wounded and in bed is you, it's hard to believe im the one laid up this time." Demyx laughed as he set his Sitar down to the side.

"…"

"In the end…Your power was the one that saved us. I'm sorry I didn't let you use it when you asked Zexy, if you had used it when you had suggested im sure none of this would have happened."

"………You're wrong Demyx." Zexion muttered softly and slowly covered his face with a hand.

"Huh?"

"I do…Rely too much on the Lexicon's power."

"…"

"I promised that I would protect you today, and you were wounded because I failed to do anything after I was knocked out. How can I make it up to you?"

"…Zex…?"

"Is there…any way I can repay you?"

Demyx's eyes widened in both surprise and shock; was he for real?

"Who the hell said it was your fault-"

"Demyx just-"

"You don't have to repay me for anything!"

"There's nothing I can do…?" Zexion asked once more in a sad tone in this time.

Demyx shut his eyes and grit his teeth, his blood pressure beginning to rise. He then opened them and shot a glare at his companion.

"You know what Zexion, that's what I hate about you." Demyx replied and pointed a finger at him.

"_Hate?" _Zexion thought in utter shock while letting his eyes widen.

"Anytime something goes wrong, you twist it into being your fault. If Axel sets Saix on fire or kingdom hearts suddenly explodes it's not automatically your fault!"

"_Hate…He hates me?"_Zexion let a hand over his mouth as the word "Hate" continued to run through his head; he could have sworn his bottom lip began to quiver. (Severe shock)

"………………."

"…Well, I guess you can't help…Your personality's bound to be screwy after wasting ninety percent of your time hanging out with Vexen and Lexaeus." Demyx sighed while Zexion coughed at the comment; yeah, that hurt.

"And besides…If you want to repay me so badly, I can think of a good way." An evil grin formed on Demyx's lips.

"_Ugh, what is he thinking?"_Zexion thought somewhat scared as he took a step back away from the blonde.

"Well, climb up here and undress." Demyx motioned his hand for him to come closer.

"Wha, your horrible Demyx! Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"That's why im going to rest up while you do all the work." Demyx smirked, causing a chill to run down Zexion's spine.

"…"

"Come here and kiss me."

Without hesitating, Zexion slowly made his way over to Demyx's bed. He climbed onto it, carefully putting himself on top of Demyx and began to undo his cloak. When it was all the way unzipped, he gently put a hand to the blonde's cheek and leaned closer to his face.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Demyx eagerly slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. A moan escaped from his throat when he felt Demyx's tongue wrap around his, along with a cool hands running up to his shoulders.

Demyx gently pushed the cloak down from Zexion's shoulders and broke the kiss, only to latch his mouth on his now naked chest.

"Move your hips closer." Demyx mumbled against his skin as he continued to nip and kiss his chest.

Zexion complied, causing the other to wrap an arm around his waist while the other made its way to his bottom.

"Ah…Just like that. It's okay Zex, you're not heavy." Demyx moaned as he let his teeth graze a nipple, causing Zexion to arch his back and whimper in pleasure.

"That's good. I can reach everything from here…" Demyx licked his lips as he gave his bottom a squeeze.

"Dem...Wait…" Zexion panted softly; Demyx stopped his movements and gave him a strange look.

"I'll undress…" He panted while gently pushing himself off the blonde and began to undo his pants.

* * *

Soon clothes became a blur as lips attacked each other in a bid for dominance once more. Their intimate parts rubbed sensually against each other, causing both to let out moans and groans while small beads of sweat began form on their warm bodies.

Demyx had his mouth latched onto Zexion's throat while the other stroked his back. That's when Zexion noticed blood leaking from an uncovered wound on his shoulder.

"Demyx…You're bleeding…"

Instead of even bothering to stop and look, he buried his face in the side of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"If you lick it, maybe it'll heal faster…" The blonde giggled jokingly against his skin.

"…"

Demyx gasped when he left something warm and wet lap his shoulder. He didn't think Zexion would ever do something like that. He then giggled when he felt him suckle the wound.

"That's enough Zexion, it tickles." He laughed and pulled his head away from his neck, only to find the other licking his lips of the red liquid.

"Look, you got blood on you." Demyx licked his thumb and gently wiped some blood off the taller boy's cheek; Zexion merely looked away from him somewhat embarrassed.

"That wound isn't your fault either, understand?" Demyx gripped his chin softly and turned his face toward his again.

"That time…When the heartless knocked you out, I couldn't let anything touch you…That's all I could think…"

Zexion eyes widened a bit.

"I couldn't help it. Because…I've fallen in love with you…" He confessed while letting the back of his knuckles brush against his cheek.

Zexion felt his face heat up and was completely speechless now. He had no clue how to react to a confession like this; seeing he didn't have a heart to.

"…"

"…oi?"

Zexion quickly turned around and tried to get off of the bed.

"Hey! We're only halfway done through!" Demyx quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

"There's no reason to be shy now!"

"Ah…It's just…" Zexion struggled to find the right words.

"What's the matter? You were in the mood a second ago." Demyx asked as he pulled him closer onto his lap.

"Y…you just suddenly telling me you've fallen in love…"

"I…Haven't I said it before?" He poked his head to the side, trying to get a look at Zexion's face.

"…I've never heard those words from you…"

"…So that was a serious confession?" Demyx Blinked somewhat confused while Zexion covered his face with a hand and shook his head.

Demyx, finally realizing what he had just said, brought both of his hands to his head and began to shake it side to side.

"Crap, then I just wasted my confession for nothing! That's the sort of thing you save for when a person is dying, im sorry Zex; no wonder you were shocked!"

Zexion sighed, and then tried to get up again. Only to have Demyx wrap his arms around him once more.

"Oh, well, whatever. Anyway, we were only halfway through!" Demyx grinned.

"I'm not in the mood to do it with you now." Zexion replied seriously.

"You're finally getting your chance to repay me, just like you wanted." Demyx gripped his waist firmly with his hands.

"Wait, what are yo-"His face and upper body were then pushed forward, causing him to stand on all fours; his ass standing proudly in front of Demyx

"What a great view." Demyx licked his lips while running a hand down Zexion's back, while the other squeezed a cheek.

Zexion looked under himself, horrified and Nervous of what was to come next.

"Don't try to escape."He ordered seductively and stuck two lubricated fingers into his tight ring of muscle without hesitation.

Zexion cried out at the sudden intrusion and buried his face in the mattress; gripping the sheets to the point where his knuckles began to turn white.

Demyx thrust his fingers in and out repeatedly while twisting and turning them in weird angles, causing the schemer to cry out even louder and push back onto his fingers. He then let his other hand wander just below the other and gently fondle his sack; stroking and pulling at it gently.

"Dem…Enough…Ah." Zexion choked out.

"Enough what Zex?" he cooed and gave his sack a light squeeze.

'Dem…?" Zexion looked over his shoulder when he felt the hands leave from their current places.

"You do the rest."

Zexion turned around and crawled onto of him once more, while Demyx leaned back against the bed post to enjoy what was to come.

Slowly, Zexion pushed himself, inch by inch, onto Demyx's cock. Once he was fully inside him, he began to pant and grunt in pain, causing him to lean on the other's body.

"What's the matter? It's in all the way, now move."

Zexion complied and slowly pushed himself up then back down. After minutes of continuing of his rather pathetic technique, Demyx couldn't help but sigh.

'What is this? Try to act a little more excited." Demyx murmured a little impatient and gripped Zexion's ass with both his hands.

"We can do a lot better than that Zexy." Demyx growled and pushed him down on him roughly; causing the other to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He continued pounding into him and grunted when Zexion's nails dug painfully into his shoulders.

"Ah…Demyx…I'm going to!" he panted out knowing he was going to explode any moment now.

"Sorry, im already at my limit." Demyx grunted and pushed him down one more time, both cried each other's names out as they released at the same time. Zexion released Demyx's shoulders and collapsed against his chest, panting heavily while Demyx wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer; letting his lips brush against his forehead.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Zexion asked. He was now sitting on the side of the bed fully clothed.

"Naa, I guess."

"You need to rest now. I'll come by later and check up on you." He replied and started to get up, until a pair of arms quickly wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Noooo, stay with me. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep!" The boy begged.

"You want me to pat your head until you fall asleep?" He huffed somewhat annoyed now.

"That would be great!" Demyx grinned while his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth like an idiot.

"…"

Moments later, Zexion found himself lying against the bed post with Demyx snuggled up against his chest fast asleep. Zexion on the other hand couldn't sleep; memories from the events that took place not too long ago filled his head.

"_I couldn't help it. Because…I've fallen in love with you"_

Zexion couldn't help but smile, knowing he would never forget those words; no matter how much he wanted to.

"How clever am I…" He yawned and rested his head against his sleeping lover's; pulling the covers over them both a little more.

"_He came out and said it and I didn't do a thing…"_

"Goodnight Demyx…"

END

**Man that took me forever to get done and it's now complete!!!!! YAY, IM GOING TO BE SICK!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, Simba, Suki, I hope you enjoyed it because this took me forever to finish.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


End file.
